Question: Simplify the following expression: $12\sqrt{52}$.
Answer: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 12\sqrt{52}$ $= 12\sqrt{4 \cdot 13}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 12\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 12 \cdot 2 \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 24\sqrt{13}$